


The Night Before

by KaniTheCrab



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I worked really hard on this and I had a lot of fun, If you squint it could be romantic if you want, Im bad at summaries, Lance liking musicals is a headcanon that will have to be ripped from my cold dead hands, Other, Platonic Klance is great you guys are just mean, for a contest, its also based off a song, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaniTheCrab/pseuds/KaniTheCrab
Summary: Keith and Lance bond before Keith leaves to join the Blades. Surprisingly, Lance will probably remember this bonding moment.





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the #GarfleWarfleFIC contest ran by ~+:starlight:+~ on Amino. Also this is the fic for Changer from my poll on there. It got a bit long, but I really enjoyed writing this. Had to give these soft boys all the room they needed.
> 
> If you squint and turn it upside down it could maybe be romantic? It was meant to be platonic. Take it as you will, though.
> 
> Songs I listened to this time: Changer - Anais Mitchell, Hello My Old Heart - The Oh Hellos, Hymn For The Exciled - Anais Mitchell
> 
> Good lord I almost broke 3000 words wOWIE.

“I’ve made up my mind.” Chatter at the table hushed, allowing him to continue. “I’ll be leaving in the morning. It’s better this way.” A pause, the owner of the voice leaving an uncomfortable silence in his wake. When no one else broke it, he stood with a nearly inaudible sigh. “Goodnight, everyone. I’m heading to bed. I have a long day tomorrow.”

The silence wasn’t broken until a fair amount of time had passed. The paladin- the former paladin’s announcement left most in shock, others only in a dull sort of hurt.

“I’m going to bed too. Goodnight everybody.” A tiny chorus of “Goodnight, Lance” was heard by the red paladin as he grabbed the dish Keith had left and his own. Silently they’d been put into the sink of the kitchen. Already everything was do silent, as if Keith were gone now; all but the thoughts of his right hand.

He wasn’t surprised when he found himself at Keith’s door. Nor when he knocked and received no answer. That didn’t stop him though. The cabin wasn’t in sleep mode and the door was unlocked. All it took was a scan of his hand. The opening door made a hissing that seemed obnoxiously loud. Lance’s footsteps made equally obnoxious taps on the floor as he walked forward. There was no hesitation when he wrapped his arms around the waist of the smaller figure, his face pressed to the back of his shoulder.

Keith had immediately tensed at the touch, his mind snapping away from it’s wandering. His gaze shifted slowly from the window to the arms around him. “Lance?” No response. Turning carefully and hesitantly, he put his arms around the taller man. His voice was soft, a tone he’d used to reassure the other not long ago. “Lance, what’s going on. Are you oka-“

“No! I’m not okay!” Lance cut him off, nearly spitting the words. “How could I be!? You’re leaving!” His voice shook. He sounded upset- maybe even a bit angry. But he didn’t push Keith away. If anything, he held Keith even tighter. “How could I ever be okay knowing that? Was it something I did? Is there anything I can do to fix whatever it is-“

Keith put a hand over Lance’s mouth and lifted his chin to meet his eyes. “Lance, none of this is your fault. Don’t you dare blame yourself.” Slowly he moved his hand away, mustering up an attempt at a reassuring look. “Come on, lets sit down at least.” When Lance nodded after a moment and loosened his grip, Keith led him to his bed.

Once settled, Lance put his head on the ex-paladin’s shoulder. The arm around him relaxed him. “If it wasn’t me doing something stupid, then what is it? Shiro? Allura again?”

“If I tell you, will you vent whatever’s on your mind? You and I both know there’s more to this.”

Lance almost said no, claiming there wasn’t anything else. Almost. But the easy tone and the hand rubbing circles onto his back coaxed a nod from the red paladin.

“I don’t feel welcome. And I’m not the leader you all need. You and Allura have had too much progress for me to ask you both to go back to your old positions.” He paused to nudge Lance, silencing the start of protests. “Let me finish. Please.” He paused, giving a slight smirk at Lance’s grumble. Lance always was semi-protective of his friends- even against one another. “Thank you. I’m leaving because I think this is what’s best for everyone. I can help with the Blades, Shiro can take his spot back as leader. And your and Allura’s progress and hard work won’t have been in vain.”

“But Black accepted you.. We need you, Keith. You aren’t expendable...”

“I’m more helpful with the Blades than I am here right now. As soon as that changes, I’ll come back.”

“You’d better.” Lance huffed and shoved Keith when he chuckled. “I mean it! Having you around... it’s nice. It’s great. You’re part of our family, even if you aren’t here.” He groaned and fell back onto Keith’s bed with hands over his face. “Is this what my mom gelt like when I left for the Garrison? Only with less anxiety because the baby of the family isn’t going off to join a different group of rebels?”

Keith snorted and stood, rolling his eyes. “Maybe it is-“ he cut off, looking down at Lance. “Did you just call me the baby of the family?”

“...Maybe.”

Keith huffed and threw a pillow at Lance, who caught it against his chest and laughed. “Lance I’m the oldest here out of us former cadets, how am I the baby.”

“You’re the smallest.”

“What? The smallest? I’m at least six inches taller than Pidge.” He crossed his arms.

“Pidge’s personality and smarts make up for it. Those alone are like... at least one extra person. Maybe two.”

Keith scoffed and shook his head. “Whatever you say. Are you staying here tonight or going back to your room?”

“I’d like to stay if that’s fine? I’d have to go back to my room and gets some things.”

“If you make me use your fave masks I swear...”

“You, sir, just don’t understand the benefits. You and your natural mostly clear skin will never appreciate the effort I go to.” Lance swore he could hear Keith roll his eyes this time. “I’ll be back. And with the face masks!”

Keith, of course, turned to protest. But by then, Lance was already gone.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

“I really hope you know I hate you- Ow! Be careful!”

“Mhm. Sure you do. Now hold still, I wouldn’t pull your hair if you’d quit moving.” Lance said this with a hum, securing the hair tie in Keith’s hair.

“Remind me why I’m letting you do this to me. Again.”

“Cause you secretly enjoy it?”

“Wrong.”

“Nah, you definitely like it. And you love me enough to let me have some fun.” Lance sat in front of him now, starting to apply the face mask to his friends cheek. “This is the last time I’ll have the chance to do this for a while, Mullet. Let me have this.”

“Fine.” Keith paused a moment, opening an eye to look at the cosmetic obsessed man hovering over him. “While you’re doing that, you should tell me what’s eating at you. This is the last chance I’ll have to listen fo you in person for a while. Let me have this.”

“Did you really just use my words against me like that? I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it, greenie.” He said, referring to the mask Lance had put on himself. “Now tell me what’s going on.”

Lance sighed and fell silent for a few moments, continuing his work on Keith. He’d finished before sitting back on his feet and starting to speak. “You made me feel like part of the team- like, some more than I was before. Having you gone is going to feel so... wrong, honestly. And I was a fine right hand to you, but for Shiro? I probably won’t be what he needs- much less what he wants. He needs someone... better than me? I’m new to Red and.. I’m just some homesick kid. Not someone he’ll think he can depend on.” Lance spoke quietly as he started to pack the cosmetics away and set a timer for Keith’s mask. “I don’t want to mess things up, and I don’t want to be alone.”

Keith was silent for a moment, sitting up now instead of leaning on the side of the bed. “You’ll need time to adjust. It could be rocky at first, but you’ll be fine. If you can be great as my right hand, you can be perfect for other people. They’ll be easier on you.”

“Yeah, you are kind of hard to work with.”

“This is why I don’t verbally and or directly compliment you.”

“Hey, I never claimed to be able to take compliments properly. I make jokes to cope. Thank you though.”

Keith nodded with a hum. “Anyways, you won’t be alone. You’ll always have the rest of the team and all the animals. And we can probably find ways to contact one another, if you want. Video calls when its safe to. Things like that are always options.”

“You’ll probably have to initiate the calls. We’re more likely to be in a safer position to receive signals than you will be. Just promise you’ll call me when you can?”

“You’d kill me if I didn’t.”

“You don’t have to put it that way.” Lance pouted as he carefully started to remove his mask. Shooting Keith a soft glare, he paused and lightly smacked Keith’s hand. “You can’t take yours off yet, its not done!”

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

“Hurry up and come to bed already!”

“I’d be in bed if it wasn’t for your face mask!”

“You big baby.” Lance groaned and untangled himself from the blankets. He moved to the bathroom and scooped Keith up- much to the other man’s protest- and sat him in the counter. “Is it like how it was last time?”

A slight puff of air left him. “Yeah.”

“You scratched, didn’t you?”

“It itched! Why did you even use that one on me again?” He reached to scratch his face, just crossing his arms when Lance glared at him.

“Because the other ones make you break out. Luckily for you, I brought the stuff that reduces the irritation.” Lance left for a moment, returning with a jar and two small cloths.

“Why didn’t you use it sooner then.”

“You didn’t ask.” He responded with a hum, dampening one cloth to wipe his face off and the other was left to dry his skin. “For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure...” the brunette mumbled.

“Lance, no.”

“Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick?”

“Why do I even talk to you at this point.”

“You’ve come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?”

“Why do you do this every time.”

“I’d normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch.”

“Its just us, Lance.”

“But I’m feeling nice, here’s some advice; listen up, byatch.” Lance grinned as he finished, head butting Keith. “And the advice? Stop scratching your face, you dumby. Ask for the stuff that stops it from itching.”

“Will you stop quoting Heathers at me if I do?”

“I’ll say yes but only because I know you’ll never remember to ask for it. Now sot still.” Lance pat-dried his face then started to apply the cream, humming more of the song as he did so. As soon as he finished with the cream, Keith scuttled off to change while Lance washed his hands.

It wasn’t long before both young men had settled together, blankets and pillows around them as they huddled close. Some how, Lance was both Keith’s pillow and blanket.

“I feel bad for the sucker that moves in with you and shares a bed with you full time. You insist on practically cuddling, make them think you’re all nice and even let them use your shoulder as a pillow- which is their only option because you hog all of the actual pillows. And then you crush them with the lower half of your body. Why did I agree to this.”

“Cause you actually like it but won’t admit it. And to humor me. Like with the face masks.”

“If I didn’t like you, you’d be on the floor right now.”

Lance fake gasped, putting a hand to his chest. “You like me? You actually admit you like me? Keith that’s so nice of you-“ He cut off with a real gasp as he hit the ground. “Wow. Wow! I came here to have a sleep over with my bro. My homie. My dude. And you do this. Wow.”

Keith chuckled and rolled to lay on his stomach, with a pillow finally. “Get back up here and get comfortable. Preferably not on top of me.”

The sound that left Lance was a mix between a scoff and a laugh, shaking his head. “Fine, fine. Question though. Are the glow in the dark stars new?”

“Huh? Oh. Those. Yeah, I nabbed them on the last mall stop we did.”

“They’re nice. Funny though, since you’re surrounded by space and all.” Lance shifted and wedged himself between Keith and the wall.

“Maybe so. They remind me of hime though. I had them all over the place in my old bedroom.” Keith yawned and lazily reached over, patting Lance’s shoulder. “Now be quiet and sleep well, sharp shooter.” He murmured.

“You too, Mullet.” Lance responded with a smile to himself as Keith fell asleep not long after. He could almost imagine a little raven haired kid counting the stars to coax sleep to him, just as Lance did.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

Lance woke with a groan as Keith wiggled out from under him. “Do we really have to get up this early...?” He asked wearily, rubbing at his eyes.

“I do. You can stay here though.” Keith stretched and got up from the bed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced to Lance, who was rolling around to stretch. “By the way, you’re the worst to share a bed with. You crushed me. Again.”

“If its that bad why fo you always say yes, hm?”

“You refuse to let me sleep on your floor and beg me to let you sleep on the bed when you’re here.”

“Bad backs are no help to anyone, nor are they a joking matter. Just like clear skin.” Lance responded and got up, digging through the few things he had brought to find his clothes. By the time he had, Keith was already dressed in his Blades uniform. “How soon are you going to head out?”

“Probably right away. Grab a light breakfast and say a quick goodbye first.” Keith frowned when he saw Lance’s brows pull together and his lips pressed to a thin line. The Red paladin didn’t respond to that; he simply finished getting dressed and walked to the kitchen slightly ahead of Keith.

The two of them chatted lightly wirj the others when they eventually made their way to the kitchen as well. It kept tjem both busy and they didnt converse eith one another very much, but their shared glances said the same thing. Later.

Everyone walked with Keith to the hangers. Allura’s hug and goodbye were quick and simple. Though brief, Keith had learned that she still cared for him through her few words. Pidge and Hunk together nearly crushed the hybrid, both fairly heartfelt. Coran was in tears, emotional and semi-hyper as always. The goodbye between Keith and Shiro was oddly brief, but with the bit of tension between them lately, a thing like that was to be expected. The group hug surprised Keith the most, even getting him to crack one if his rare, genuine smiles. They slowly filtered out after that, off to their daily duties. All except Lance.

They both walked forward to stand facing one another. Silently, they both lifted an arm as if to shake hands, but instead they held tightly to the other’s forearm near their elbow.

“Take care of them, sharpshooter. Just do your best. Thats all you can do and all you’ll ever be asked to. You’ll do just fine.”

“Mullet, if you get seriously hurt something I swear I’ll kick your ass when you’re better for not being more careful. Come back in one piece.”

“The same right back to you.” They shared a faint smile at that, tinted with sadness. The gap between them closed, their locked arms pinned against their chests as their free arms held tightly, faces nestled into the crooks of their necks.

“Be safe, Keith...” Lance breathed. “Video call when you can.”

“I will. You be safe too, Lance..” When Lance nodded, Keith let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d held.

It was a long while before they pulled away from one another, but it felt like such a short time. Keith moved slowly to climb into a pod, Lance moving similarly towards the door. The raven haired man paused, holding the hatch in a half closed position. “Hey Lance?”

He stopped and turned around, looking up to him. “Yeah?”

“Thanks. For last night. I may complain about it, but I really do enjoy myself.”

The grin Lance gave brought the slight smile back to Keith’s features. “Come back whole and we’ll do it again. Weekly thing from then on. Keith and Lance night.”

“Sounds like a good idea. One of the few you get” Keith teased.

“I swear I’ll call them Klance nights. Or Laith nights.”

“And the bright moment is gone. Don’t do that.”

“Nope, too late. Its done.” Lance said with soft laughter as Keith groaned. He lifted a hand to wave. “You can convince me of another name when you get back. Be safe, man. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Keith hummed with a shake of his head. “Knowing you, You’ll never change it. I’ll video call as soon as I can. Bye-“

“Ah-ah-ah, not goodbye. Never goodbye.” Lance cut him off, hands on his hips. “You know better. Only.. until next times. So.. until next time, Keith. I’ll see you later.”

“Until next time, then, Lance.” He said with a nod before closing the hatch slowly. Shortly afterwards, the pod took off.

Lance stayed and watched the pod exit, staring at where it last was before it had left the ship for a few moments.

“Until next time.”

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*


End file.
